


Five Times Rajah Protected Jasmine from Pushy Suitors (And the One Suitor He was All Right With)

by ioanite



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioanite/pseuds/ioanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one friend recognizes just how much Jasmine hates the various suitors who comes to court her. Fortunately, that one friend is a tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Rajah Protected Jasmine from Pushy Suitors (And the One Suitor He was All Right With)

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> "Rajah scares off suitor after suitor that comes looking to marry Jasmine. Why? Because he thinks of Jasmine has already belonging to him. The two have always been together, she has never been away from the palace. Rajah's p.o.v of 'his' Jasmine during the meeting with the suitors, and maybe even when she falls for Aladdin."

One: Prince Baha

The first suitor Jasmine ever had came with great ceremony. It seemed that, being the first, he wanted to make sure every formality was followed. His name was read out before the gates, he remained hidden by drapes to makes sure he didn’t catch an accidental glimpse of the princess, and every proclamation was made just so. Rajah had heard the procession coming from miles away, and had come out onto the balcony to take a look at everything, while Jasmine peered out from behind the curtains, wanting to look for herself but knowing her father would disapprove if she disobeyed protocol.

Admittedly, Rajah had only a vague idea of what was going on. Most goings-on at the palace didn’t concern him. As long as he was fed and had a place to sleep, what did it matter what anyone did? His one exception to this rule was Jasmine; if she told him to stay away from somewhere or someone, he always obeyed her. He’d been with her for most of his life, having been given to her as a present when he was a tiny cub. She’d loved him immediately, and always made sure he was taken care of. In return, he kept her warm on the rare cold night in Agrabah, he pressed close to her when she was sad, and he made sure no one did anything to hurt her as long as he was around. So when she’d started to talk to him about something called “suitors” and expressed her disgust with the idea of being claimed as a prize, he knew at once that he would have to do everything in his power to keep her from this terrible fate. The fact that there was a risk that he would be separated from Jasmine if her “suitor” didn’t like him only redoubled his resolve.

He and Jasmine weren’t allowed to meet the prince right away. Protocol, Jasmine explained to him in the most sarcastic voice possible, demanded that the suitor introduce himself to her father, be served a feast and treated with the utmost hospitality, and only _then_ would a meeting between himself and the princess be allowed. In the meantime, Rajah and Jasmine were shut up in her rooms, brought dinner on trays and forbidden to leave. Rajah’s distaste for the man that caused the inconvenience grew.

Three hours into the feast, another servant entered, carrying a golden box. “Prince Baha sends you a token of his esteem, Princess, and hopes you will honor him by wearing this when you and he are allowed to meet tomorrow.” She left the box on a table and retreated with a curtsey. Jasmine opened the box, revealing a golden necklace, studded with bright gems. She scoffed and set it down. “‘He hopes I will honor him’,” she mocked, sitting down on her couch and stroking Rajah’s head idly, “And if I don’t, it will cause great offense, even though it means I’ll have given my answer. It’s all just another part of the protocol.” Rajah chuffed his sympathies, his mind already working. Protocol demanded that Jasmine be on her best behavior, but it didn’t say anything about how Rajah had to behave…

Thus it was that when Prince Baha was granted his audience with Jasmine, who was reluctantly draped across her sofa in her finest silks and the prince’s gift, Rajah waited until the man was midway through his elaborate introduction before slinking out from the other room, passing inches in front of the man before sitting down next to Jasmine. It had the desired effect; Prince Baha gave a visible start as Rajah appeared, and his voice stuttered as he tried to find his bearings. Just as he managed to compose himself, Rajah yawned, revealing his long, pointed teeth. And when he’d composed himself from _that_ , Rajah started kneading the rug in front of him, claws popping in and out. He even made sure to snag his claw on a thread, tugging it away with an audible ripping sound. This last display clearly made the most impact on Prince Baha, because he took a tentative step back. Pressing the advantage, Rajah swatted his tail hard into the leg of the sofa, and leapt to his feet in mock-pain, letting out a roar.

That did it. The prince visibly cringed, and said hastily, “Forgive me, Princess, but I’ve suddenly remembered that my advisor wished to see me after our meeting. His tone suggested it was quite urgent. I should see what he wants, and then we can continue this meeting.” With a perfunctory bow, he hurried out of the room, his entourage following him. Shortly thereafter, the sounds of a large party could be heard leaving the city; Rajah heard later that there was a crisis in his native land.

Whether Jasmine knew he had done it on purpose or not, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that she ordered the finest cut of meat be brought to him for his dinner, and after tossing Baha’s gift over the railing of the balcony, she curled up next to him and spent the evening scratching behind his ears, murmuring about what a good boy he was. Rajah purred, deciding that this was definitely something he’d have to do more often.

Two: Prince Hashim

The next few suitors were driven off by various other factors, mostly orchestrated by Jasmine. She had just the right way of sounding perfectly sweet and charming, but planting ideas in the suitor’s head that convinced them that she would be an unsuitable bride. Indeed, Rajah never even saw these suitors, and only heard about her triumphs after the fact. He always made sure to purr his approval.

Prince Hashim, however, was a more determined sort. When Jasmine returned to her rooms that evening, moaning about how he had somehow found a counterargument for every suggestion she’d made, Rajah knew he’d have to take matters into his own paws once again. And if Hashim was so determined, he was unlikely to be deterred by the mere presence of a pet tiger. No, this would require a more direct approach.

So when the hour for their formal meeting arrived, Rajah went onto the balcony, feeling only a twinge of guilt at Jasmine’s pleading look. When Prince Hashim arrived, he allowed the man to make polite conversation for a few minutes, then backed up as far as he could before charging into the room, roaring, snarling, and making every terrifying noise that he could. He ran straight between Hashim and Jasmine, knocking Jasmine backwards onto the couch and sending Hashim sprawling to the floor. He ran all the way into the next room before stopping and catching his breath, still making threatening growls.

“What on earth was _that_?” Hashim said, a little less confidence in his voice then there had been previously.

“A wild tiger, honored prince!” Jasmine said. Her voice was breathless, but Rajah could hear the slyness hiding there, and his heart swelled with pride for his clever mistress, “They generally prowl the oases near Agrabah, but occasionally they come into the city for better hunting. The palace is always a tempting target for them. Thank goodness you’re here to protect me!”

Rajah took his cue and slunk into the room, eyes flicking back and forth between Jasmine and the prince, growling loudly. As he made up his mind and settled into a crouch, preparing to spring on Hashim, Hashim let out a rather undignified shriek and fled the room. Rajah let out one more roar to ensure that he wouldn’t be coming back, then got to his feet and looked at Jasmine proudly. She hugged him tightly. “There won’t be any more suitors for _months_! Not until Father quashes the rumors that there isn’t an infestation of tigers in the area.”

Rajah licked her hand and purred. That would give Jasmine plenty of time to relax and figure out her next move.

Three: Prince Maalik

By the time Prince Maalik came around, Jasmine had formulated several lines of defense. The first was to try to cut the men down to size with biting insults and unthawable coldness. If the suitors were undeterred, she would feign sudden clumsiness, knocking into them or spilling liquid (the hotter or colder the better) on their fine silks. And if that _still_ wasn’t enough, and they requested a private audience with her, that’s when she would call upon Rajah.

Maalik was one of these suitors, a particularly pompous sort according to Jasmine, so when he arrived for the meeting, Rajah was already pacing back in forth in front of Jasmine’s couch, acting as though he were her personal guard. Maalik did hesitate a little in the doorway, but by now, the suitors all knew the princess had a pet tiger, so he stepped inside. “Ah, Princess Jasmine, you’re looking lovelier than ever this fine afternoon.”

“Thank you, Prince Maalik.” Jasmine said, before snapping her fingers. “Rajah! Sit!”

Rajah obligingly sat, drawing himself up to his full height to remind Maalik that he was, in fact, a few inches taller than the short little prince. Jasmine pet his head. “Good boy.” She turned back to Maalik. “May I introduce you to my tiger, Rajah?”

“A lovely beast,” Maalik said, though he didn’t attempt to pet Rajah, “And so well-trained, too.”

“Oh, yes, he’s _very_ loyal to me,” Jasmine said, “In fact, he won’t take orders from anyone else. It’s why I have so few servants, actually; since none of them can control him, very few feel safe around him. Even my own father isn’t always sure what he’ll do.”

“Is that so?” Maalik said, shifting uncomfortably.

Jasmine continued as though she hadn’t heard him. “I can only imagine how difficult it would be for him to adjust to the palace of my new husband. All these new rooms, smells, and people to get used to…I’d do my best to keep him in line, of course, but there’s no telling what sort of damage he might cause.”

“Perhaps he could remain in Agrabah…” Maalik suggested timidly.

“Leave Rajah behind?” Jasmine sounded indignant, “I’ll already have to leave my home, my father, and everything I’ve ever grown up with. How could you ask me to give up the pet I’ve had since I was a little girl? He’s the one thing I’ll be allowed to bring with me to remind me of home. A truly benevolent husband would understand that.”

“Yes, of course…” Maalik’s voice was getting weaker by the syllable.

“Besides, he’s the best guard I could ask for. There will be no fear of robberies in the palace when he’s around. Why, the slightest noise of someone trying to enter my quarters will have him on high alert. If he deems them a threat, he’ll have his claws in them before I can even draw breath to tell him to stop.”

Maalik looked like he was deflating, and Rajah knew he was beaten. Jasmine knew it too, because she told Rajah to lie down and cheerfully changed topics. Maalik was fairly silent throughout the conversation, occasionally glancing nervously at Rajah, who always fixed him with an unblinking stare until the prince looked away. When the prince took his leave, muttering something about “speaking to your father”, Jasmine smiled down at Rajah. “He’ll be out of the city by evening.” Rajah licked her hand, wondering whether or not he should put in an appearance downstairs to frighten the man into leaving even sooner.

Four: Prince Achmed

Prince Achmed was unlike any of the other princes that had come before him. Although custom and formality had all but been abandoned at this point now that Jasmine had a reputation as “the unmarriageable princess”, it was still generally considered good form for the suitors to wait to be introduced to Jasmine, or at least to meet her in a public setting. But Achmed just strode into the palace gardens where Rajah and Jasmine were playing by the fountain, crying out about Jasmine’s beauty and seizing her hand to kiss it before Jasmine could get a word in edgewise. He treated Rajah as if he didn’t even exist, which Rajah decided to rectify.

Later, as he contemplated the scraps of cloth that he’d picked out of his teeth, he wondered what silk maker had been crazy enough to design a cloth with hearts all over it. It was just garish.

Five: Prince Ali

The arrival of Prince Ali was probably the noisiest one yet. Instruments, shrieking animals, cheers from the crowd, and loud voices literally singing the prince’s praises. For Rajah’s sanity, he stayed in Jasmine’s rooms, head shoved under a pillow. Jasmine went out to take a look, before coming in not five minutes later, which told Rajah all he needed to know.

Ali turned out to be even more brazen then Achmed. Somehow, he made his way up to Jasmine’s balcony in the middle of the night. If Jasmine hadn’t been so dead set against suitors, Rajah would have been impressed. As it was, he immediately bared his teeth and backed the interloper right up to the railing, hoping to encourage the man to take a flying leap off it.

The man didn’t seem deterred, though, so Jasmine unleashed her seductive sarcasm on him, then turned to go, leaving Rajah to finish driving him off. Rajah had expected the man to have a rope ready, but instead, he hopped directly off the balcony, which startled both Rajah and Jasmine; they wanted to drive off suitors, not kill them. That’s when Prince Ali revealed his secret; a flying carpet that seemed to have a mind of its own. Rajah wasn’t sure what to make of it, but Jasmine seemed charmed by it. In fact, she actually took the prince up on his offer of flying on it, without even bothering to ask Rajah about it. Rajah watched them take off, concerned but not overly so. If Jasmine grew tired of the prince’s tricks, she could always strand him somewhere and bring the carpet back.

Six: Aladdin

Rajah didn’t really remember everything that happened after Jafar returned from being thrown out of Jasmine’s rooms. He remembered getting hit by a blast of light, and then things got hazy. The next thing he knew for certain, he was practically crushing Jasmine’s father under his weight, and leapt off him, hiding in a corner to give himself a bath and try to sort everything out. Just as he’d managed to get his fur in order, a long blue arm suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, somebody talking a mile a minute and not making a great deal of sense. When the strange blue creature took off into the sky, Jasmine embraced the man next to her tightly. Rajah cocked his head and squinted. It _looked_ like the prince that had taken Jasmine flying the night before, but his clothes were different, definitely the sort of thing a prince wouldn’t wear. He chuffed to get Jasmine’s attention, the sound curious more than threatening. What with everything that had been happening, he needed her to tell him what to do.

Jasmine broke away from the man and knelt in front of Rajah, petting him under the chin. “Rajah,” she said very seriously, “You’ve been a very, very good tiger, helping me out with the various suitors who have come to the palace. But I’ve finally found one who doesn’t just want my money, or Agrabah, or a pretty face to have by his side. He’s a good man, Rajah, and I want you to treat him the way you treat me. All right?”

Rajah licked her hand. She scratched behind his ears and got to her feet, beckoning the man closer. “Aladdin, this is Rajah. You’ve already met.”

“Nice to meet you, Rajah.” Aladdin said, only a bit of nervousness in his voice as he reached his hand out for Rajah to sniff. Rajah obligingly sniffed, getting the scent of sweat, dust, and animal hair. He’d peripherally noticed the monkey running around the balcony; apparently Jasmine wasn’t the only one to have a loyal pet. And if he cared for his pet, and if Jasmine liked him, then he would probably care for Rajah too.

So he nudged Aladdin’s hand with his nose, giving off a noise that wasn’t quite a purr, but certainly wasn’t a growl. He’d need to keep an eye on Aladdin, of course, but as long as Jasmine still liked him, he didn’t think there’d be anything to worry about. Besides, maybe now he could get a few extra tidbits at the dinner table…


End file.
